The present invention relates to a modular solar energy system and, in particular, to the improved structural arrangement connecting the components of the system.
Because of the increased focus on energy limitations, particularly those using fossil fuels, emphasis has been placed on the use of solar heat as an alternative and less expensive source. One of the major shortcomings in the use of solar energy lies in the relatively expensive systems which are currently available needed to produce the solar energy compared to the actual amount of energy they produce. Attempts have been made to reduce the cost of solar collector installations, but heretofore, with relatively little success.
Prior patent art in this area is shown by the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Kelly (2,208,789), Gow et al (3,076,450), Mlavsky (3,976,508) Hojinowski (3,995,615), Pei (4,033,327) and Googan et al (4,048,980), among others.
The present invention relates to a leak-proof, quick connect, labor saving and efficient modular solar energy collector system. The system includes interlocking manifold sections which connect a plurality of tubular collectors. Locking rings are provided to form leak tight connection between the tubing and the manifold.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provisions of a modular solar energy collector system incorporating preformed units which are fit together in any desired configuration, in situ, providing easy assembly and reduced installation cost.